Past lives
by strawberryshini
Summary: A series of one-shots about various characters' past lives. There will be more, I promise!
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

She smiled at me. Like an angel. That was my last human thought. That she was an angel. She must be the angel of death. But what do I know? People say that death is an enlightenment. Maybe she is the angel of enlightenment? No, why would she care about me? She couldn't be an angel. An angel wouldn't go after someone like she did. I can't how many times I moved, changed my name, changed my appearance, but, somehow, she found me every time. It's almost as if she could sense me. That's a creepy thought. That she could sense me, my fear. I am convinced that she is not human. She could not possibly be human. Not possible. It's not possible. Then again, neither am I. Is she like me? That would be how she can sense me. Is she here to claim me? I need to run again. But I'm dead. literally. I just have to go to the Soul Society again. I'm so sick of this, so sick of being reborn with my past lives' memories. There is no reason for this, for trying this hard. I'm never going to get my zanpakutou to speak to me. I've been trying or three hundred years, if not, more. He refuses to say a word to me. I've accepted it. However, my problem is her. She's always after me. There is no way for me to escape her. As soon as I get Kido under my belt, maybe I'd have a chance, but I can't seem to do that. Pretty soon, I'll wake up, and I'll be dead again. For the thirtieth time. I might have a better chance next time. Maybe, in this life, my zanpakutou will forgive me for whatever I've done. I've got to get to the Rukongai again. I need to find a Shinigami to send me, possibly a hollow to change me. Oh! Here come some now!

"Kurosaki-san! What are you doing here?"

"Urahara-san! Nice too see you! Call me Isshin."

"Alright, but you should call me Kisuke. We've known each other long enough for that."

"Can do. Now, where's that Quincy?"

"I dunno. Hey, look! A plus!" I jerked my head up. They saw me. It's time. Do I have to pretend to know anything? I guess it really doesn't matter. Alright. Here I go. Please, whatever's out there, this time around, please let my zanpakutou forgive me. Please let me be strong enough to protect my loved ones, especially my father. And, if I have siblings, please let me protect them. Please.

"Hey! I'm going to send you to the Soul Society, Plus." I raised my eyebrows at the man's extremeness.

"Can you still do that, Isshin?"

"Only for a few more minutes. We must hurry."

"Alright."

"Cool. Here we go!" The man named Isshin smiled and touched the butt of his sword to my forehead. I saw blue, then I was there. I wandered for a few years, then found my chance to be reincarnated. I said a few more quick prayers, then stepped up. I saw a flash of orange.

I'm so cold. I heard male voices, I couldn't understand anything. But then, I understood something. A female.

"His name will be Ichigo."


	2. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto

A silken blue ribbon fell from the ceiling, The last piece of anything from this world, and wrapped itself around the small baby's wrist. It smiled, and fell asleep silently, and the ribbon glowed slightly before slowly dissolving into nothing. That baby was, no, I'm not going to tell you he was superman, although at times he will seem to be, or the world's savior, he is much more important. He did not have amazing physical strength just because he did, he worked toward it. This baby grew up in my world, my cold, cruel world. However, he was the last of his kind, and he had this kind of mental ability that was beyond my wildest imagination. I'm not sure how it came to be, but it is there. if he could harness his power, he would be able to recreate his world, much to our enemy's dismay. He must not know hat he is in constant danger, that he is being constantly watched closely by our forces. It will be years before this world, this universe, will be in balance, like it used to be. It will be destroyed if we do not awaken his dormant powers before he is sixteen. This could be difficult, because they will still be after him until he's fifteen. They think the world will end there. However, once they find out, they will be after him again. We will only have a year to awaken him fully before we all die. Who is he? Well, he was taken up by a kind couple, a rare sight now, and he was given their last name. Yamamoto.

AN:

Sorry...That is insanely short...Expect another tomorrow. :)


	3. Rangiku Matsumoto

The moon flooded the dark garden with white light, every flower, plant, leaf seemed to glow with life. I let it wash over me, soak into my skin. I closed my eyes, I let it take me away. I pretended I was someone, somewhere, something else. Anything else. I sighed with pleasure. For the first time in a long time, I was content. Never again will I love, never again will I live. I sighed as my flowing, white dress caught on the thorns of the pure white rose. I pulled, and it tore the beautiful, soft, thin fabric. I didn't care. It wasn't like I'd ever wear it again. I kicked my shoes off, and walked through the garden's soft grass to the somewhat shallow pond full of koi. I sat on the side, placing my feet in the cold water. No one would care about me. If anything, they'd be worried about the fish having a scare and croaking. Stupid fish. They always had it better then me. Swimming around in their simplistic existence. Maybe it's time to join them. I sighed, and looked up to the moon for guidance. It only stared back, cold and white. I glanced back down to the water at my feet, and, right before I made up my mind, I heard his voice. It was calling me.

"Rangiku?" He called. I frowned, then sighed. Holding back the tears from what now seems like a past life, I closed my eyes, and slipped into the pond. There, finally, my soul could rest. Be away from this monstrous existence. I could finally be free.

AN: Please R&R! Thanks!


	4. Hisana and Rukia Kuchiki

The flames licked the stained skies, grey with smoke. She yelped as another tree cracked and fell. She crouched down low, sick of moving, sick of trying. She glanced up, and saw the sparks jumping high in the air, and settling on the treetops before they could die down. She could feel the heat on her back. She was ready to give up, then the baby, her sister, squirmed and cried from discomfort. Worrying about the child, she stood up and began to run again. She screamed when a burning tree forced her to change direction. Spinning around, she quickly found herself surrounded by he roaring flame. The sound of the cracking trees, which would've been calming any other time, chilled her to the bone. Chill her to the bone? She chuckled bitterly. she was about to die. why not laugh? So she did. she laughed and laughed; anyone around her would've thought she had started the fire. the baby stopped crying, mesmerized by her sister's ; laugh, until the flame caught the fabric on the older's shirt. Then, her rational mind kicked in. Wanting the baby to experiance the least amount of pain possible, she snapped her neck. the sickening crack echoed in her ears, and the last thing she thought, before the flame claimed her, was "I just killed my sister."

AN: sorry for any m's replaced with v's missing g's or overall misspelled words.


	5. Gin Ichimaru

There was a knock at the door, and before he could think, it was knocked in. His small two-room apartment was being flooded with people.

"There he is!" Someone yelled, and he froze like a deer in headlights. These people were after him. Without thinking, he ran for the window and leaped out, before thinking that his appartment was on the sixth floor. He grabbed onto a flagpole that convieniatly rested about seven feet from the fire escape. He dropped down and began climbing toward the dirty alley next to the building. Once he hit the ground, he bolted. He could hear their shouts behind him, closing in. They wern't far, in fact, they were practically on his heels. He made some sharp turns that he hoped no one saw, but he seemed to have no luck. They kept getting closer.

"Damn it, Gin!" Someone yelled. "We've already got what we needed from you! There's no point to this!" Thats when the shots begain pouring in. One bounced off the ground two inches from his foot, while another wizzed past his ear. Then one hit it's mark. It burried itself deep inside his leg, making him gasp and trip from the pain. He rolled onto his back as the large group of people took their steps simultainiously toward him. The leader, the one who called after him, pointed his gun at the man lying on the ground, supported by his elbows.

"Good bye, Gin!" The whole group choroused, and the leader pulled the trigger, causing the loud bang to be the last thing the silver-haired man heard.

AN: Sorry for the delay...


End file.
